


Our Universe

by rubylily



Category: Sora Yori mo Tooi Basho | A Place Further Than the Universe
Genre: F/F, Family, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Gin reflects on her romance with Takako.





	Our Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ried (riiiied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/gifts).



Even if only for a brief moment, even if only where starlight guided them, Gin wanted to cherish what little time she had with Takako.

"The stars really are beautiful, aren't they?" Takako said as she laid her hand over Gin's, and they sat on the back porch of Takako's house. Takako invited Gin to visit often, and Gin sometimes suspected it was partly because Takako needed another set of eyes to watch her young daughter, but Gin didn't mind as long as she could be with Takako, and she hoped someday to no longer have to treat their relationship as secret, and to have had this chance to rekindle their romance was more than she could've ever asked for.

She still didn't quite know how to relate to little Shirase, though.

"Yes, they are," Gin said, letting her fingers curl around Takako's. "We're fortunate there's not too much light pollution here."

A faint smile came upon Takako's bright lips, those same lips Gin longed to kiss. "But I hear the stars are so much clearer in Antarctica."

"You still want to go, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Takako let out a weak laugh. "I especially want to see the aurora from there. I can't imagine how beautiful it would be to see in person. Maybe when Shirase's a little older, we can start planning our own expedition." She stretched her arms. "She's still so young, and I know my mother can take care of her while I'm gone, but I think she'll understand better when she's older."

Gin tried to smile. "Maybe she'll want to come with us."

"Oh no, she'll still be too young! I mean, yes, we were in high school when we decided we wanted to go to Antarctica, but still!"

"Imagine if a group of high school girls really did manage to join an Antarctic expedition." Gin couldn't help but laugh. "But that might raise media attention, at least."

"Well, if anyone were to try, I know Shirase could do it!" Takako smiled proudly as she put her hands on her hips. "She's a very smart girl, you know."

"I know, I know," Gin said, and her chest tightened. "And I know she has a very intelligent, wonderful mother."

Takako's smile softened, and she raised a hand to touch Gin's cheek. "If all three of us could see Antarctica together, that'll be a dream come true."

Gin said nothing as she pressed her hand against Takako's, and she could feel Takako's warm breath on her lips. Takako leaned closer, and Gin's heart began to race, and…

"Mama?"

Gin and Takako jerked apart, and behind them stood Shirase in the doorframe, clad in penguin-themed pajamas. "Oh, Shirase, what's wrong?" Takako asked as she scooped Shirase's small frame into her arms.

"I got scared," Shirase said, and her eyes were bloodshot. "I was dreaming, and I couldn't find you…"

"Well, I'm right here with Gin, and she's good at taking care of others," Takako said, rubbing Shirase's small back to soothe her.

Gin tried to say something, but the words died in her throat. Shirase seemed so small and fragile in Takako's arms, but Takako's hands were certain and protective, and in her eyes shined a kind of strength Gin had never seen before.

"Are you feeling better?" Takako said as she cradled Shirase. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, and that way you'll be safe from nightmares."

Something stirred in Gin's chest, and while she finally found her voice again, all she could say was, "Good night."

* * *

Some days Gin felt strange to be in Japan again, walking on ground that wasn't frozen year-round, but it wasn't as if she wanted to return immediately to Antarctica either. Someday, maybe, but not right now, and lately she focused on giving interviews about the latest civilian expedition and reviewing reports, and thanks to Shirase and her friends, she was fielding more and more questions from interested high school girls.

Her heels echoing against the pavement, she stepped into a small café, and right away she spotted Shirase sitting in a corner booth, away from other people. "Hello," Gin greeted as she sat across the table from Shirase. "I received your message."

Shirase's expression was oddly calm, and her fingers were tense around her cup of tea. "I know you've been busy, but I wanted to speak with you about my mother."

"About Takako, hm?" Gin's chest tightened, but she kept her expression neutral. "What do you want to ask?"

"Well…" Shirase's cheeks reddened as she touched a strand of her still-short hair, and her voice was a whisper when she spoke again. "You and my mother were a couple, weren't you?"

Gin's heart wanted to burst open and she felt a blush rising to her cheeks, but she fought it down. She was an adult; she had to keep her composure. She wasn't a schoolgirl trying to confess for the first time anymore. "Yes, we were," she answered, willing her voice to stay even. "How did you figure it out?"

Shirase's body seemed to relax. "I've thinking a lot about my childhood lately, and looking through old photo albums, and… it just clicked, I guess."

"We were planning to tell you someday," Gin said, taking in a deep breath. "Takako wanted to wait until you were older, and she hoped we'd be able to marry by then."

"I see." Shirase rested her chin on her hand and glanced out the window, and she was silent a moment before speaking again. "Did anyone else know?"

Gin folded her hands in her lap to hide how much they were trembling. "It was something we had decided to keep to ourselves for now. I don't even believe she told your grandmother."

"I think she might've suspected, though. My mother never mentioned my father, and when I asked my grandmother, she said didn't know either, but she said that my mother always talked about you."

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about your father either," Gin said quickly, biting her lip. She and Takako had drifted apart for a while, and when she had seen Takako again, Takako had already given birth. Yet she had been the same as ever, and Gin had fallen in love all over again.

A quiet smile tugged at Shirase's lips. "You know, I think my mother would've liked to have a wedding during an expedition."

"Yes, she probably would've." Gin let out a faint laugh. "But I would've nixed that idea. I wanted a traditional wedding."

Shirase's smile grew warmer, and her eyes appeared just a little bit moist. "You two would've been beautiful together."

Eventually Gin and Shirase finished their drinks, and a gentle silence fell over them. Gin had never wanted to hide her relationship with Takako, and now that Shirase knew, her heart felt lighter. She couldn't see herself as a mother, nor did she want to replace Shirase's mother, but did like the idea of being part of Shirase's family.

As they left the café together, Shirase gently touched Gin's arm. "Thank you for today," she said. "I know my mother truly loved you."

"And I loved her," Gin said. "She was happy to be your mother."

Shirase smiled, brightly and sincerely like Takako, and Gin couldn't help but smile too.


End file.
